This invention relates to a ballistic vest, for example of the type worn by a police officer. Such vests are typically worn for an extended period of time, which can be an entire shift of eight hours or more. It is desirable that a vest be as light weight as possible, for comfort. It is also desirable that a vest be as “cool” as possible for the wearer.
Ballistic vests of this type typically include a carrier. One example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,318, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. The carrier serves to support and enclose the ballistic panels, and to provide locations to which the body securing straps can be attached.
A ballistic vest needs to be “waterproof” at least to some extent. That is, the vest needs to retain its ballistic capabilities if it gets wet or is soaked as when the vest is submerged in water while being worn. One recent standard on water resistance has been promulgated by the National Institutes of Justice in its NIJ Standard-0101.06, for ballistic vests. The relevant portion of the standard reads as follows.
4.2.4 Armor Submersion Equipment                The armor submersion equipment shall consist of a water bath sufficiently sized to allow at least one armor panel of the largest template size defined in appendix C to hang vertically, without any folds or bends, with the top edge of the armor at least 100 mm (3.9 in) below the surface of the water, and with at least 50 mm (2.0 in) clearance around the panel.        The water in the bath shall be clean and shall be either potable tap or demineralized water. The water shall be replaced anytime there are visible impurities in the water. The water temperature shall be 21° C.+2.9° C./−5.8° C. (70° F.+5° F./−10° F.).        
7.8.2 Armor Submersion                New Flexible Vests and Jackets: All new flexible vests and jackets shall be submersed and tested wet. Each armor panel shall be hung vertically in a water bath meeting the requirements of section 4.2.4 for 30 min (+5 min/−0 min) with the top edge of the armor positioned 100 mm±25 mm (3.9 in ±1.0 in) below the water surface. For armors that are buoyant, weights shall be attached to the bottom edge of the armor with clothes pins or similar clips to allow the armor to hang vertically. After removing the panel from the water, it shall be hung vertically and allowed to dry for 10 min (+5 min/−0 min) before mounting on the test fixture. All testing of the panel shall be completed within 40 min of when the panel is removed from the water.        Conditioned Flexible Vests and Jackets: All flexible vests and jackets that have been subjected to the conditioning protocol described in section 5 shall not be submersed but shall be tested dry.        Hard Armors and Plate Inserts: All hard armors and plate inserts shall be submersed and tested wet. When plate inserts are tested in conjunction with a flexible vest or jacket, the flexible component shall have previously demonstrated its full compliance with this standard at its appropriate level. Both the plate and flexible vest or jacket shall be tested wet.        